La reliquia ancestral
by Victoire Black
Summary: Era un placer quemar. Era algo que le producía una felicidad más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ver las llamas consumiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso, sin dudar ni un segundo antes de continuar con las demás cosas. Sin temerle a nada, consumiendo todo por igual.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká. La primera frase pertenece a Ray Bradbury.

_Este fic forma parte de "__¡Desafía a tus musas!"__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

«**LA RELIQUIA ANCESTRAL**»

_Por Victoire Black._

Era un placer quemar. Era algo que le producía una felicidad más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ver las llamas consumiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso, sin dudar ni un segundo antes de continuar con las demás cosas. Sin temerle a nada, consumiendo todo por igual. Porque no quemaba con cualquier fuego, sino que era Fuego Maligno el que salía de su varita para hacer pedazos todo a su alrededor.

A veces eran papeles, un montón de papeles viejos que ardían en un segundo, apenas el fuego los tocaba. Otras eran casas, enormes estructuras que demoraban más tiempo en incendiarse, pero que igualmente quedaban reducidas a la nada. Y hasta había llegado a terminar con ciudades, sin importarle nada más que el éxtasis de ver el fuego lamer las casas, los parques, edificios enteros que se consumían tras largos minutos de tortura infernal.

Todo eso, claro, se había justificado por los muggles como incendios forestales descontrolados, tomados fuera de tiempo; incendios de fábricas enormes sin más justificación que un empleado dormido accionando botones por error.

Pero a Maxine O'Flaherty ninguna de esas cosas le importaba. Solo quería quemar, quería ver el fuego y sentir el calor.

—Estás loca —le dijo alguien a su lado, y ella se volteó con sorpresa. Había estado hablando en voz alta sin percatarse de que en aquel callejón presuntamente vacío sí había alguien.

Un muggle.

Guardó su varita de inmediato dentro de su manga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La había visto hacer magia —prender fuego el bote de la basura— y ahora la miraba con curiosidad.

—Puede ser —admitió Maxine con una sonrisa nerviosa. Una cosa era pasar dos noches en Azkaban por incendiar algo. Otra diferente era tener que llamar a los desmemorizadores si aquel joven notaba qué era.

—Soy Ethan —comentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano. Maxine le dijo su nombre y esperó a que él siguiera hablando—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

La chica se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—¿Hacer qué, exactamente?

—Hacer que salga tanto fuego de ese encendedor.

—¿De qué encendedor?

Aquello era una conversación de locos, y tanto Maxine como Ethan lo sabían.

—El que tienes en tu manga, por supuesto —comentó sonriendo—. Lo necesito para prender fuego algo.

"Mierda", pensó Maxine. "Me vio y ahora el Ministerio vendrá".

—¿Qué cosa quieres prender fuego? —preguntó ella, intentando evadir un poco la cuestión.

—Es una reliquia familiar. Nada importante, al menos no para mí —confesó el chico con un poco de nerviosismo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

—¿Y por qué la quieres quemar? ¿No puedes simplemente venderla o algo así?

Ethan miró hacia atrás bastante incómodo con la situación, sin querer realmente dar una respuesta.

—No quiero que creas que estoy loco —confesó, haciendo reír a Maxine.

—Tú me tildaste de loca dos segundos después de conocerme, ¿no?

—Es... Diferente —resolvió Ethan—. Se trata de una caja que no se puede abrir.

—¿Y? ¿Por eso quieres quemarla?

—¿Por qué primero no la quemas y luego te explico? —preguntó con rapidez, confundiendo un poco a la chica—. Es decir... Ya lo verás.

Maxine lo pensó por un momento. No iba a usar fuego maldito delante de un muggle, y mucho menos iba a causar un incendio allí, en aquel callejón. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Y si aquel chico muggle, Ethan, descubría que en realidad lo que usaba para prender el fuego era una varita mágica? Tendría que arriesgarse... Y así lo hizo.

—¿Dónde está? —quiso saber, resoplando.

—¿Dónde está qué?

—¡La caja, Ethan!

Él se mordió el labio y la sacó del bolsillo. Hasta Maxine, acostumbrada a antigüedades como esas gracias al trabajo de su madre, se sorprendió: era hermosa, llamativa... Luminosa. Pero cuando extendió la mano para tomarla, y Ethan la colocó allí con cuidado, todo cambió. Y lo entendió.

—No puede ser... —susurró, ignorando las preguntas del chico.

Maxine había leído sobre aquello investigando sobre el fuego maldito. Recordaba que éste era una de las formas de destruirlos, pero en realidad nunca había pensado en encontrar uno en toda su vida. Además, creía que se hacían con cosas insignificantes, tal como los trasladores. Pero, ¿habían usado una reliquia ancestral para hacer un horcrux? Y además, ¿qué hacía uno allí, en el mundo muggle?

—¡Es un horcrux, Ethan! —exclamó, e intentó calmarse—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—No qué es eso que mencionas, pero lo que te está alterando es la caja. —Apenas él lo dijo, ésta comenzó a quemar en la mano de Maxine, quien la soltó y tiró al suelo de inmediato—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a destruirla?

—Sí —admitió ella luego de un minuto en silencio, cavilando—, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. El fuego que necesito podría expandirse en el callejón, y no es la idea.

"Pensé que te gustaba incendiar, Maxine", susurró una voz en su cabeza. "Pero no a chicos muggles", respondió, resoplando.

—Entonces vamos —se animó Ethan, sonriéndole y levantando la caja con un guante puesto—. Conozco un lugar perfecto.

Maxine intentó sonreír, y descubrió que no podía.

—Además, podríamos ir a tomar un café después de deshacernos de la caja, ¿no?

—Puede ser —respondió, y logró sonreír.

"Quizá", se dijo a sí misma, "solo quizá, no haya sido tan mala idea encontrarme con un horcrux, ¿no? Por más que tenga que destruir una reliquia ancestral".

* * *

No me pregunten de dónde salió esto porque no sé. Creo que tampoco tiene demasiado sentido... Tenía que comenzar con la frase "Era un placer quemar", del libro Fahrenheit 451. A la vez, debía tener el título "La reliquia ancestral", e incluir a un muggle, y a alguien de la casa Hufflepuff. Se nota que el muggle es Ethan, un OC, y la Hufflepuff (aunque no se mencione que lo sea) es Maxine, que aparece en algún lado como personaje canon de esa casa. Creo que por lo que me costó es que no tiene sentido alguno. Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Creo que algún día escribiré algo más coherente sobre Maxine y Ethan :)


End file.
